


a tiny half-angel blanket

by pb_and_cookies



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Rachel and Nicole are housemates, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_cookies/pseuds/pb_and_cookies
Summary: The morning after Nicole and Waverly reunite (in 4x02), Waverly wakes up giddy, twirling down the stairs and runs into some random dark-haired teenage girl in the kitchen!UPDATE: so i just saw the 4x03 sneak peak and it looks like this is basically what happens!! holy shit! im so happy:)
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 261





	a tiny half-angel blanket

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be super cute if Rachel knew who Waverly was from all of Nicole's pictures. 
> 
> And I pictured that twirling down the stairs scene from the trailer to be from the morning after her reunion with Nicole.
> 
> Also, I wanted to explore Nicole's emotional state more, but I thought I'd leave this fic lighthearted and cute. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I've never written anything before.
> 
> I have a tumblr and twitter @milograceless and would totally love some Earper friends!!
> 
> xx

Waverly awoke to the early morning light streaming through the bedroom window flickering over her face. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and stirred, burrowing into her pillow to hide away from the morning light. She was too tired to get out of bed, so she took in a deep breath, determined to go back to sleep. She inhaled the distinct smell of sweat, sleep, and vanilla-dipped donuts. At that, she awoke, her breath caught in her lungs.

Her grogginess suddenly gone, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She saw pale skin. Pale skin and collarbones and a few strands of silky red hair. She smiled, aiming her gaze upward, and nuzzled her face into the neck of her beautiful redheadded pillow. She left lingering kisses down all the skin she could reach, breathing in her love's scent, basking in the instant sense of calm that washed over her like a drug.

It only seemed like a few days or a week that she was in the Garden, but now, being back, it felt like she had been in withdrawal. As if her body and mind had been in the Garden for 18 months, even if she doesn't know it herself. She remembers one particularly scary moment when she realized Nicole was becoming more of a memory- one that was slipping. It was becoming harder to recall what exactly she looked like, or the exact cadence of her voice.

But she hadn't had time to dwell on it then- instead, she suddenly was overtaken by sleep, and when she awoke, she was busy finding a way out, and dealing with Eve. 

She had been kicking herself as to why it took her so long to figure out that Garden Nicole was an imposter, but maybe it really had been a year and a half for her mind, and knowing what was real wasn't so easy.

She sighed and snuggled closer. Their legs were entangled, their bare torsos pressed together and held firmly by Nicole's arms wrapped around her waist, one hand resting just below her shoulder blades, one on the small of her back. Waverly's hands were curled into Nicole's chest and her face buried into the crook of her neck.

Waverly was lying fully on top of Nicole, and had never been more comfortable. She couldn't remember a time where she was ever this happy: safe on the Homestead, with Nicole as her warm pillow, and her as Nicole's tiny half-angel blanket. She smiled into Nicole's soft skin and was pulled back into a deep sleep.

~

She didn't wake up again for another few hours. Squinting, she glanced at the clock: 12:49pm. Waverly had never woken up that late. She was always up before 9:00am, eager to start the day. But she and Nicole had stayed up well into the early morning talking, giggling, crying a little, and... reuniting a lot.

After their romp on the stairs, when she learned how much time had passed and saw the pain in her eyes, Waverly took Nicole into her arms. She kissed her head and rubbed her back, pulling her in as close as possible. She was completely overcome with emotions, and wanted nothing but to take that pain from Nicole, and fill her with all the love she was missing for 18 months.

They cried together, reassured eachother. Tears dropped on Nicole's shoulder as Waverly whispered apologies that Nicole would not take. They eventually agreed to enjoy the rest of their night, and leave the rest of the seriousness for the next day. For the time being, all they wanted was to take eachother in and be together again.

~

Waverly would have gladly stayed in that position forever, but she was brought out of their sleepy bubble by the sound of her stomach growling angrily, and if she was honest, she could have eaten an entire fridge of (vegan) food right then. She quickly glanced up to check if the sound, or the feeling of the rumble of her stomach against Nicole's woke her. But Nicole was still fast asleep; her tight grasp around Waverly's waist had loosened a little since the morning, so gently, Waverly unclasped Nicole's arms and rolled to lay next to her.

She took in the sight of Nicole sleeping soundly. Her Little Mermaid hair sprawled on the pillow, her lips slightly parted, and her chest rising and falling slowly. Waverly grinned and bit her bottom lip. She crawled up the bed to lean over her fiancée's face, careful not to let her long hair fall against her. She pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, and her other cheek, and her forehead, and then her lips. 

With a final kiss to the tip of her nose, Waverly finally rolled out of bed, sighing blissfully as she walked to her - and Nicole's - closet and put on some clothes to combat the chilly winter air that always seemed to seep through the cracks in the Homestead's walls. Once dressed, she tip-toed out of the room, skipping and practically bounding down the stairs, humming softly to herself.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she twirled all the way to the kitchen. She was in the middle of a twirl standing in the doorframe, and when she spun to face the room, she saw the back of somebody looking through the fridge- in HER kitchen!

She let out a yelp, and the person turned around at the sound. It was a teenage girl with long dark hair who seemed equally as surprised to see someone in the Homestead. The young girl's shocked expression softened, and she began running toward Waverly.

Acting on instinct, Waverly looked around to grab anything resesembling a weapon. Just as the girl reached an arms-length away, Waverly got hold of a pair of tongs, and was about to hold them out in defense when she was suddenly being wrapped in a hug. Confused, and still on edge, Waverly kept hold of the tongs and fought her instinct to hug back.

~

Rachel instantly knew that face. It was scattered throughout photos on the walls of the Homestead, and it was the face in practically every picture on Nicole's phone.

Before reminiscing about the past became too painful, Nicole would spend hours at a time showing Rachel pictures of the girl, and telling stories of their dates and their demon-hunting, vampire-glamoring, possession-filled adventures.

Rachel knew more about that half-angel than she did herself- Nicole is very observant. Hell, she could probably write a romance novel soley based on the ooey-gooey words that came from the redhead's mouth, and the many heart-eyes captured in their pictures. She felt a familiarity and a comfort with the woman that you probably shouldn't feel with someone you've never met.

Realizing this, she unwrapped her arms from the slightly shorter woman's shoulders and took a step back. "Uhh... sorry! I, um-- I guess I'm just excited to see you."

Waverly stared at her, mouth agape. She crinkled her forehead. "Wait, who--"

"NICOLE! Nicole, get up!" The girl yelled, running out of the kitchen, leaving a perplexed Waverly alone.

Waverly stood in shock for a couple moments before curiousity got the best of her and she scurried out the kitchen, following the sounds of footsteps creaking up the stairs.

"Nicole! Wake up! You wont believe--"

"AHHG what the fu--" Waverly heard Nicole yell.

"Oh my god!" Waverly heard hurried footsteps and a door slamming shut. "Jesus Christ, woman! Put on some clothes next time!"

"Yeah? Try knocking next time!" Waverly could faintly hear Nicole's retort from behind the closed door and she began to climb the stairs.

"It's winter, Nicole! Try turning down the heat and putting on some damn clothes."

"You should just feel lucky you weren't here last night." The door opens, and a hastily dressed Nicole is standing in the doorway. She and Waverly instantly lock eyes, both wearing ridiculously giant smiles.

Rachel looks back and forth between the two of them. "Okay, nope. I'm out" she says, heading back down the stairs just as Nicole pulls Waverly into her arms.


End file.
